batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caldario
The Valor class cruiser is the heaviest and most powerful warship in the Republic fleet, capable of equalling the Harrower-class dreadnought in terms of size and firepower. However, because it is only armored where necessary, it is faster and more agile than the Harrower. These warships usually serve as flagships of the Republic Fleet in charge of planetary defense against Imperial attacks and hitting Imperial assets across the galaxy. The MYF Caldario is one such Valor Class cruiser that served as part of the Fifth Fleet of the Republic Navy during the Galactic War. As the war progressed and the Jedicide Conflict began, it was reassigned to Jedi Master Kelvarius to serve as a flagship to hunt down and remove the threat. History Things happen here. Eventually. Layout As with any Republic Naval cruiser, The Caldario is a multipurpose warship designed to fulfill a broad variety of tasks and functions. Its primary purposes are those of peacekeeping, diplomacy, strategical enforcement, and undertaking wartime operations, when necessary. The ship design is centered around its large bulbous section which houses numerous gun batteries on all sides, which cover all angles. Seven thruster engines are located on a tower which hangs on its ventral side and a command tower rises atop on its dorsal side. Along its sides are several hangar bays which house the many starfighters and bombers. Additionally, two hangars open up into the "valley" located on the dorsal hull in the middle of the craft. The majority of the ship can be categorized as one of several decks, with the rest being a series of sub level access tunnels which span the entirety of the Caldario. These tunnels allow maintenance crews to service systems in disrepair, and also allow manual access throughout the ship in case of emergency. Main Deck The main deck of the Caldario, also called the Bridge, is where all of the ship's systems and functions are controlled. Due to its secure location on the Caldario, the Bridge Crew on duty is afforded their own escape pods. CalBridge2.jpg|The Upper Bridge is the heart of the Caldario, and is where the ship's priorty systems are controlled. CaldarioLowerBridge.jpg|The Caldario's Lower Bridge is where a number of internal systems are maintained and the Tactical Map is coordinated and updated. CalBridge3.jpg|A full view of the Caldario's Bridge reveals many top of the line functions and capabilities. CaldarioEscapePods.jpg|Several of the Caldario's reliable escape pods rest securely in their bays. ValorBridge1.jpg|Blueprint layout for the Bridge Deck of a Valor Class Cruiser Officer Deck The Caldario's officer deck is a restricted access level that contains the war room and a formal meeting room for ceremonies. CalWar.jpg|The Caldario's War Room is used to detail and plan successful military operations. CalCer.jpg|The rarely used Ceremonial Meeting Room on the Caldario is where all formal meetings are held, including promotion ceremonies. Crew Deck A typical crew deck on the Caldario, of which there are many, contains several barracks, an armory, a training and exercise room, a medical bay and a recreational lounge. CaldarioCrewLobby.jpg|A typical Lobby on the Caldario's many Crew Decks is a bustling hive of activity that connects the many rooms. CalRacks.jpg|The Caldario boasts many Barracks which house the stalwart defenders of freedom. CaldarioMedbay.jpg|Each Crew Deck on the Caldario has its own Medical Bay, filled with the finest equipment and medical staff to keep its crew hale and hearty. CalBar.jpg|At the end of a long day, Republic soldiers like to visit the Caldario's fine Recreational Bar and Lounge for a relaxing drink and entertainment. CrewDeck1.jpg|Blueprint layout for the typical crew deck on a Valor Class Cruiser Command Deck The Command Deck of the Valor Class Cruiser would be contained within the protected area of the Ship. It is used for the Commander and Battle Staff to plan strategy and also contain house the Combat Information Center and the Emergency Battle Bridge in case the Main bridge is destroyed or overrun in a boarding situation. The Command Deck contains all the necessary equipment needed to fight the ship in an emergency, such as back up power and life support, and is contained in the most heavily armored area of the ship. CommandDeck1.jpg|Blueprint layout for Command Deck on a Valor Class Cruiser Hangar Deck The Hanger Deck of the Valor Class Cruiser is a series of large rooms devoted to the storing, maintenance, and launch of all attack fighter, bombers, and ancillary support ships needed to support and defend a ship of the line. The hangers are protected with environmental shielding so that the main hanger blast doors may be left open and still allow the crew members to work in a normal atmospheric condition. The hangers are designed to allow the rapid deployment of the Liberator-Class starfighters and Sledgehammer-Class heavy bombers. Generally, the fighters are divided into squadrons of 18 - 20 fighters, with squadrons split between the two main hangers. The fighters are set in Rapid Launch Support Bays (RLSB) with the pilots in a 2 minute ready launch rotation. This allows the ship to have on deck fighter protection capability in the event of an attack. With RLSB's set in both the port and starboard hangers, this allows for immediate fighter launch no matter which side the threat may originate from. The 40 Sledgehammer-Class heavy bombers are hung in launch configuration with the various squadrons (made up of 8 to 10 craft) preloaded with a selection of munitions types to counter the incoming threat. This allows the Tactical Commander to determine which is the biggest threat, and in turn launch the bomber squadron with the appropriate munitions package, thus saving time in having to download the first launch bombers and reload with the correct weapon. The ancillary support ships (shuttles, crew launches, etc) are housed in the main area of the hangers so that they are not in the way during combat operations, and so that in the event of evacuation, they are able to launch as necessary. blackbantha.jpg|Republic Attack Squadron (RAS 214) was formed from a group of misfit pilots no other squadrons would have. Called the Black Banthas, this squadron has more double and triple Aces than any other in history. dbs_patch_full_aboutDBS_transparent.jpg|The 461st Bomber Squadron, known as The Gold Paladins, are one of the elite bomber squadrons assigned to the MYF Caldario. Flying the Sledgehammer Class Heavy Bombers, their pinpoint accuracy and time on target coordination has lead the Imperial Forces to place bounties on the pilots. greensqdncaldario.jpg|This is the Squadron Patch for the elite Green Squadron assigned to the MYF Caldario. Green Squadron has more Ace fighter pilots than any other Republic Squadron, these pilots dedicate their lives to protect the fleet. Engineering Deck The Engineering Deck of the Valor Class Cruiser contains the drive engine controls and Hyperdrive regulator instrumentation required to power the 7 large drive motors that power the ship. The drive motors, housed on a ventral pod beneath the cruiser are capable of driving the ship at 0.56 Lightspeed in normal space and 0.02 past lightspeed in Hyperspace. Crew The Caldario boasts a large amount of official Republic personnel. Though the greater number of personnel assigned to the Caldario is tasked with ensuring the ship operates effectively, there is a large sum of Jedi and countless combat units posted aboard the ship to assist with any daunting situation. In addition to the legions of Republic personnel and Jedi, the Caldario also serves as host for anyone willing to help the Republic cause, regardless of background. Notable Personnel Jedi Master Kelvarius3 - Commander (Tentative) Major Enias Blacksun2 - Acting Executive Officer Captain Arcuro Cyone - Special Forces; Assault Specialist Captain Jercomb Geldan - Special Forces; Scout and Demolitions Sergeant Dragorro Lekuda - Military Police Sergeant Oscar Whiskey4 - Special Forces Sergeant Inoruti Petty Officer Tamminick Nasadee - Communications Specialist Jedi Master Vlykarr Sulison - Jedi Healer Jedi Master Pedunil - Researcher and Observer Jedi Knight Hisin'ce'ot - Hunter and Outcast Jedi Tobi Juan - Ladies' Man and Jedi Healer Green Squadron1 - Elite Fighter Squadron Notable Passengers Captain Elysindre Moonshadow - Captain of the Sure Thing Augis 'Veelind' Sorn - Deranged gentleman Captain Nulaa Ulair - Captain of the Naera Korvael Cyone - Mercenary for Hire Kjel'kia Mier'kendal - Jack of all trades Korace Nara - Freedom Fighter Captain Khorvo Radnar - Musician and Captain of the Lady Victoria Captain Samfargo - Captain of Fargo One and Galacticly Renowned Holovid Actor Mr. Frind - Good Doctor Holston Bekall - Doctor and Businessman Roland Deserin - Pilot, Bodyguard, and Businessman Veel'ok Vash3 - Sith defector Vogorc of No House - Seeker of Glory and Honour __________________________________________________ 1 Previous passenger/currently not on board 2 Missing/AWOL 3 Incapacitated/deceased 4 NPC Trivia * Although some people claim that "MYF" is an acronym for "Miss Your Face," nobody in the Republic Navy seems to be able to confirm this. * The ship is rumored to carry a strangely high amount of bad luck with it. These claims, while having no factual base, are still heeded on the basis of the extreme number of unfortunate scenarios and circumstances that seem to befall the cruiser. Category:Vehicles